List of music in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U
Here is the list of songs in the 2014 3DS and Wii U game ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U''. The Wii U version's list incorporates most of the songs from the 3DS version. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Soundtrack An exclusive sample of the soundtrack exclusive to Club Nintendo members who registered both games before January 15, 2015 in addition to Mewtwo DLC. It contains 36 tracks from the 3DS version in the first disc and 36 songs from the Wii U version in the second disc Disc 1 # Menu # How to Play # Ground Theme/Underground Theme (Super Mario Bros.) # Super Mario 3D Land Beach Theme # Try! Try! Again (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) # Kongo Jungle (Donkey Kong Country) # Bramble Blast # Gerudo Valley (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) # Full Steam Ahead! (The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks) # Brinstar (Melee) # Athletic Spring/Summer (Yoshi's Island) # Green Greens Ver. 2 (Kirby) # Corneria (Melee) # Star Wolf/Sector Z (Star Fox 64) # Battle! Trainer (''Pokemon X and Y'') # N's Castle Medley (Pokemon Black and White) # Mute City Ver. 3 (F-ZERO) # Id ~Purpose # Wrath of the Reset Bomb (Kid Icarus: Uprising) # Dark Pit's Theme (Kid Icarus: Uprising) # Ashley's Theme (WarioWare Twisted!) # Tortimer Island Medley (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) # Kapp'n's Song (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) # Running/Countdown (Punch-Out!!) # Gaur Plain (Xenoblade Chronicles) # You Shall Know Our Names (Xenoblade Chronicles) # Balloon Fight Medley # Bathtime Vocal Mix (Nintendogs) # Save the World, Heroes! (''Find Mii II'') # Tomodachi Life # Pac-Man (Club Mix) # Tetris Type A # Trophy Rush # Multi-Man Smash # Credits # Online Practice Stage Blue # Battlefield # Super Mario Bros. Medley (Super Mario Bros.) # Athletic Theme/Ground Theme (New Super Mario Bros. 2) # Egg Planet (Super Mario Galaxy) # Circuit (Mario Kart 7) # Gear Getaway (''Donkey Kong Country Returns'') # Donkey Kong Country Returns (Vocal) (Donkey Kong Country Returns) # Ballad of the Goddess/Ghirahim's Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) # Main Theme/Underworld Theme (The Legend of Zelda) # Ocarina of Time Medley (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) # Temple Theme (Zelda II) # Title (Metroid) # Ending (''Yoshi's Story'') # The Great Cave Offensive (Kirby Super Star) # The Legendary Air Ride Machine (Kirby Air Ride) # Theme from Area 6/Missile Slipstream (Star Fox 64/''Command) # Battle! (Team Flare) (''Pokemon X and Y) # Battle! (Champion)/Champion Cynthia (Pokemon Diamond and Pearl) # Route 10 (Pokemon Black and White) # Fight 1 (Fire Emblem Gaiden) # Destroyed Skyworld (Kid Icarus: Uprising) # Stage Select (Pikmin 2) # Xenoblade Chronicles Medley (Xenoblade Chronicles) # Plaza/Title (Animal Crossing: City Folk/''Animal Crossing: Wild World) # Tour (''Animal Crossing: New Leaf) # Duck Hunt Medley (Duck Hunt) # Light Plane (Vocal Mix) (Pilotwings) # The Mysterious Murasame Castle Medley (The Mysterious Murasame Castle Medley) # Mii Plaza (Mii Channel) # Mario Paint Medley (Mario Paint) # Pac-Man's Park/Block Town (Pac-Mania) # Pac-Man (Pac-Man) # Master Hand # Credits (Smash Bros.): Ver. 2 (Super Smash Bros.) # Menu 2 (Super Smash Bros. Melee) # Results Display Screen (Super Smash Bros.) Trivia * Mii Plaza and Mario Paint Medley appear on the Wii U disc despite not being fully implemented in the game yet. Category:Super Smash Bros. soundtracks Category:Music